1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying pictures, a program for displaying pictures, a recording medium holding the program, and a display unit, all the method, program, medium, and unit being suitable for the enhancement of our feelings as if we were in real scenes when we watch programs provided on TV etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of processing picture signals to improve our feelings as if we were in real scenes when we watch programs provided on TV etc. have been proposed so far. For example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 9-81746 is a method of detecting, from pictures, the distance to an object and processing picture signals on the basis of the detected distance and in accordance with the movement of the user's viewpoint.
Incidentally, in one's real life, the focal point of one's eye changes as one's viewpoint moves and, hence, one can continue to focus on an object at changing distance. Besides, one can perceive the changing distance to the object from the change of focal distance of one's eyes and three-dimensional view through one's both eyes.
On the other hand, some programs on TV include both near and far scenes, but any scene is shown on a display unit at a fixed distance from the viewer.